Some non-invasive patient monitoring devices are configured to inflate a cuff to a pressure above a patient's systolic blood pressure in order to occlude arterial blood flow in the limb on which the cuff is disposed. Once above systole, the cuff can be deflated, and the systolic and diastolic pressures of the patient can be calculated based on measurements made during cuff deflation.
In situations in which the patient's blood pressure and/or other hemodynamic parameters may be monitored over extended periods, it may be desirable to leave the cuff disposed about the patient's limb even when the cuff is not being used to obtain measurements. In such examples, it is common for the patient to be transferred between several different locations of the healthcare facility to receive care, and different cuff inflation devices or other patient monitoring system components may be connected to the cuff at each of the different locations in order to obtain hemodynamic parameter measurements at such locations. Accordingly, there is a need for reliable and universally compatible means for temporarily fluidly connecting the cuff with different patient monitoring systems disposed at various locations throughout the healthcare facility.
The various example embodiments of the present disclosure are directed toward overcoming one or more of the deficiencies associated with known cuff connection devices.